Episode 5322 (17th December 2019)
Summary Plot Mercedes dances on the dance floor of The Loft. Breda sneaks in, hiding behind the door. Liam picks up the gun from the table. Grace points the gun at Mercedes. In real time, Goldie hangs mistletoe above the bar. Grace demands to know from Goldie where Mercedes is. Liam angrily confronts James. James grabs Liam by the shirt and kisses him. Mitchell sneaks out of the house and texts Scott to tell him that he's on his way. As Mitchell is about to leave, Walter, Martine and Lisa jump out from behind the counter, cheering "It's the Deverauxs' Christmas day out!". Grace demands to know from Mercedes why Sylver is now refusing to speak to her. Mercedes reveals that Sylver asked for her to retract her statement, and Breda is furious. Breda and Goldie try to talk her out of it. Grace warns her to stay away. Mercedes listens to a voicemail from Sylver, but Breda snatches the phone off her to listen to. Breda tells her that Sylver will be staying behind bars. Mitchell tells his family that he's supposed to be meeting "Sabrina". They convince him to change his mind. Lisa suggests that Mitchell also invites "Sabrina". Grace apologises to Goldie. Goldie is unable to tell Grace of Mercedes's intentions. Marnie is furious to find Liam in their house. Liam demands that the profit split is 50/50, and James tells him that they can do so, if Liam convinces Mercedes to buy their protection. Mercedes is annoyed with them and orders them to leave as they try to scare her, pointing out that Sylver is not here to look after her anymore. Liam tells her that she needs to agree to their terms by the end of the day, or there will be consequences. Scott tries to convince Marnie to hire him. Marnie gives him a tester by having him make and serve the Deverauxs' hot chocolates. Liam decides to give Mercedes a scare by smashing up the pub. Bobby shows Mercedes his letter to Santa. Bobby tries to convince Mercedes to retract her statement. Marnie mistakes Scott's design on the latte as marijuana and is furious at him. Mitchell apologises to Scott and Scott makes is annoyance over Mitchell keeping him secret clear. Scott explodes at Marnie and storms out. Mercedes retracts her statement, telling D.S. Cohen that she thinks she has had a false memory. D.S. Cohen thinks Mercedes may have been intimidated. Mercedes protests and D.S. Cohen points out that if she retracts her statement, there is no longer a case against Sylver. Marnie tells Jesse and Courtney that she's desperate for staff and everyone has performed poorly, besides Scott. She asks them for help and they refuse. Martine invites Scott to join them and Lisa backs him up. Mitchell tells her family that she didn't invite "Sabrina". Scott is heartened to hear Mitchell speak highly of "Sabrina". Mitchell tells his family that he doesn't want to mess up his relationship like he did with Cleo. Mercedes is informed that Sylver will be released today. Mercedes gloats to Grace and that Sylver will be coming home to her. Grace is upset and furious. Scott tells Mitchell that he wants someone who's proud to have him on their arm, and Mitchell is ashamed of them both. Mitchell comes up with a surprise for Scott. Mercedes takes Bobby to see Sylver being released. Grace appears from around the corner. Sylver refuses to hug Mercedes and instead kisses Grace. Mercedes is furious and Sylver reveals that he tricked her, but thanks her for getting him out. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony Guest cast *D.S. Cohen - Ariana Fraval Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019